A Little Thing Called A Dare
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: During an innocent game of Truth or Dare, Toph dares Katara to do the most unthinkable, unreasonable thing she can think of a dare that will change the gang's lifestyle for a good long time. The dare: to kiss the avatar. No longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Please remember this is my first REAL avatar story and please no flames right now! Thanks!-Elphaba Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar because if I did, I wouldn't be on fan fiction now would I? Okay maybe I would 

"Your turn Toph!"

"Awww…do I have to?"

"Yes you have to."

"All right, fine."

Katara settled down on the floor and fiddled with her hands. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth." The earthbender replied in a monotone voice.

'So…" Katara started in a sly tone, "Is it true…that you like Sokka?"

Toph cringed. "Oh my God! You can't be serious!" Toph shook her head fiercely and broke out into hysterical laughter. Katara gaped at heard. "Hey! I'm just asking to confirm the rumors!" Toph returned the large gape.

"Who told you this, Sokka?"

"Actually…yeah."

"I'm so gonna pound that fruitcake!"

The two girls shared a laugh, Toph rolling on the ground in pure laughter, and Katara clutching her stomach. Once they had regained their breath, Toph asked Katara "Truth or dare?"

Katara pondered momentarily. "Mmmm…dare." She said, a grin surfacing on her face. Toph knew _exactly_ what to say.

"I dare you to kiss Aang."

"Oh I've already done that."

Toph's jaw dropped. "On the lips?"

Katara shut up and her eyes grew wide. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" I will not!" Katara continued to plead and beg: "Please! Aang's just my friend! I don't want him getting any ideas!"

Toph smirked. _He's had more ideas than you can imagine…_ Toph thought to herself. Katara saw she had no way out of this. The waterbender sighed. "Follow me." She said dully.

The girls stood up and walked out into the hallway. Toph couldn't control her laughter, but she suppressed it the best she could. Katara however, was worried.

As the two entered the boy's quarters, Katara grew more nervous at the sight of Sokka in the room. How could she possibly kiss her best friend- and in front of her older brother?

"Hi boys." Katara greeted them sheepishly. "Hey…" Sokka replied, lying on his back, his fingers drumming on his slim stomach. Aang smiled warmly and waved like a small child.

Katara groaned, causing the other three to glance at her. She took three huge steps towards Aang's bed, and did the unthinkable.

She kissed him sweetly on his lips.

Although it was a swift kiss, it had a delicious sweetness inside that anyone could've easily mistaken as passion. Pulling away, she turned on her heel and took another three steps out the room and down the hall.

"Let's go Toph. " she said with a burning flash of hatred towards the earthbender. Once the waterbender was out of the room, Toph stared in the boys direction. "God that was hot!" Toph joked, bursting into hysterics.

She stumbled into the door, still laughing, clutching her stomach. KATAANG!" se screamed crashing into walls as she struggled to stand upright to follow Katara.

In the boys' room, Sokka and Aang exchanged looks, both wide-eyed.

"What were they smoking in there!" Sokka screamed, flopping onto his bed and rolling in laughter. Aang however, looked as if he had just granted world peace and had ended world hunger. He looked almost in a daze.

Katara's kiss had electrified him. A tingling sensation shot down his spine. Absentmindedly, he put his index to his lips and felt a warm feeling inside of him- the feeling he had felt whenever Katara's name was brought up in conversation.

The boys exchanged another look and fell silent, knowing things were going to change in their household.

In the girls' room, Toph would not stop tormenting Katara.

'Would you let it go?" Katara shouted, although still trying to stifle a laugh herself.

"Besides, you can't even see! How would you have possibly known what it looked like Katara demanded.

Toph shrugged. "Oh I know what it looked like alright. Just cause I'm blind doesn't mean I can't sense anything else!" Once things had settled down, Toph sighed. "I'll be outside."

Katara watched the earthbender leave, and sighed herself.

As she gazed out the window, she saw her beloved airbender sitting in a tree, his legs dangling and his body rocking back and forth. She sighed heavily once more. Why was she feeling all flushed and light-hearted all of a sudden? Why was he thinking about that kiss so much? Why did it seem as if her life relied on that very kiss?

Katara shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind, but it wouldn't budge. Was she falling for he avatar?

The young girl could feel her heart yearning for further knowledge of these feelings that she had never felt before. For once, she longed to know what true love felt like, just to see the comparison.

As Katara twisted a long strand of black hair, she felt giddier by the second. She couldn't take her eyes away from Aang and she longed to sit beside him, up in that tree. She sighed and gasped as the bolt struck her:

She was falling in love with the avatar.

**A/N: So how was it? Awful? Decent? Okay? I've recently fallen in love with Avatar, and I'm new to it, and I ADORE Kataang because I think it's a cute relationship. Anyways, please no flames if you're going to review, because I don't feel up to the task of dealing with criticism right now cause things are hard right now, so I love you all! Please review!- Elphaba**

**P.S. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue this**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holy crap guys. It's been a long time. Honestly, it's kind of ridiculous. It's been WAY too long. But I came across this story again, and figured, why not? I can still add on, can't I? Yes, I can.

HOWEVER, I wasn't feeling up to creating a new story. I figured I'd finish this a story and then maybe later on add a sequel to this story, depending on whether or not I'm happy with how it turns out. 

Anyways, so here goes the second chapter (which should have been up AGES ago.) Apologies for the long delay, but here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

The day came to a close. All Aang could think about were the events that had happened within the last couple of hours. _Did Katara really kiss me today? Why?_ He asked himself repeatedly in his mind. It was all so confusing, and he couldn't think straight. His emotions were too heated for any clear thinking.

Aang lay on his bed, hands behind his head. His mouth was twisted in thought, and his eyes were fixated on the ceiling. His mind was racing like crazy, and his heart was beating faster than usual. It was unlike anything he'd felt before.

"So lover boy," a sneaky voice said from the doorway. Aang lifted his head to see Sokka gazing at him. His stomach lurched. The airbender wasn't up for interrogations right now.

Sokka somewhat skipped over to Aang's bed, taking a seat beside the young boy. "Did ya find anything out?" he asked quickly.

Aang shook his head. "Nothing actually," he admitted. "I haven't seen either Toph or Katara since…you know." He finished, his face turning red.

Sokka just had to laugh. "Oh little Aang..you have so much to learn about girls…" he said smoothly. Aang simply stared at him.

"And what exactly do you know about girls, Sokka?" he pointed out mischievously.

Sokka frowned and his eyes narrowed.

"Shut up, kid."

****

Back in the girls' room, Toph was already sound asleep, snoring like a mad woman. Like Aang, Katara lay in bed, thinking. So she had feelings for Aang…big deal. She could deal with that. He didn't have to know. He couldn't be distracted anyways—he was the _avatar, _for God's sake. He had more on his plate than most adults did in their whole lifetime. It was kind of a big deal.

Katara looked over to Toph's sleeping form on the opposite bed.

_I will definitely get her back soon…_Katara thought to herself. She wasn't about to let Toph think she'd won…oh no…

Katara laughed to herself, but her face fell quickly. Her thoughts traveled back to Aang, to his reaction when she'd pulled her face away from his. He looked so innocent, yet so excited, and terrified all at once. It was really quite adorable.

Katara turned onto her side, facing the wall. She was having a difficult time keeping Aang out of her mind, and it just wasn't working.

Katara bolted upright. She needed to talk to him. It was completely vital that she go as soon as possible.

The waterbender rose from her bed and crept out of her room. Toph began to stir and Katara froze, worried she'd been caught.

Toph _couldn't _find out about Katara's growing emotions. She'd never let her live it down. Maybe in time, if she and Aang became something else….

Katara felt her shudder. What were these strange new feelings? They were beginning to bother her, and she wasn't sure if she was okay with them or not, mostly because she wasn't sure if she _wanted _to feel this way about Aang, who had always been something of a brother.

Either way, she needed to talk to him. She needed to clarify all that had happened; to set things straight.

Katara exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her, and slowly made her way down the boys room.

A/N: So I know it was REALLY short, but I'm just trying to get back in the loop, as I haven't written in a while. So yeah, next chapter will be longer! Promise!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here's another chapter! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I. own. nothing. _

**

* * *

**

**A Little Thing Called A Dare**

**Chapter 3**

"So, let's think about this." Sokka lectured, pacing the room. "Katara and Toph waltz into our room, looking like the idiot girls they are."

Aang nodded in agreement.

"Next," Sokka continued, "Katara walks over, and plants a big ol' kiss right on your face."

Aang felt himself blush; having the words spoken by someone else rather than in his mind seemed to make it official. So he wasn't imagining it…

"That sounds about right to me, Sokka."

Sokka hesitated by the head of his bed. He put a finger to his chin. "Interesting…very interesting…" he speculated. Aang leaned forward on his bed curiously. "What's wrong Sokka?" he asked.

The young man standing opposite him shrugged. 'Well, it's just interesting. I mean, you don't do it for no reason, you know. Something made her come in here…" Sokka sat on the edge of his bed, doing his best to act as wise and mature as possible.

_Well that was a letdown_, Aang thought to himself. The monk rolled onto his back, thinking long and hard. It really didn't make any sense to him. He couldn't find a good, logical explanation that would explain Katara's odd behavior. Aang felt his stomach flip when the possibility of her having feelings for him crossed his mind. He glanced over at Sokka, who had begun to doze off.

"Any ideas, Sokka?" he asked.

"Wait…what?" Sokka asked, obviously caught off guard. He looked at Aang, who simply groaned. Suddenly, Sokka bolted upright and jumped onto Aang's bed.

"You don't have a thing for Katara? You do _not._" he asked in disbelief, but the question came out as an extremely shocked commented. He wasn't angry, but simply stunned. His eyes were wide and he hovered over Aang. The airbender shrunk back beneath him. "Uh….what makes you say that?" he asked timidly.

Sokka pulled back slightly. "Well…it just seems like it…" he commented.

"But…" There as a sudden gleam in his eye: "Do you?" Sokka rounded on the young boy once more, eager to hear his answer.

Aang looked around, doing his best to avoid Sokka's hard gaze. "Well…I dunno…I mean….but I don't…" he took a quick glance into Sokka's face, still lingering above him in curiosity. Aang closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes…" he reluctantly admitted.

As if being hit with a powerful gust of wind, Sokka practically flew back onto his bed. He pointed his finger at Aang, his eyes wider than ever and his jaw dropped in shock.

"What?!?!" was all he could say. He continued to stay in that same position, frozen with shock. Aang was having a difficult time keeping in his laughter at Sokka's reaction, although he probably should have been more afraid of anything.

There was silence for several more moments. Sokka refused to move, and Aang continued to stare watch him carefully.

"…Sokka?" Aang asked, hoping his friend hadn't had a heart attack. It was getting to be a bit uncomfortable…

Sokka shook his head, breaking his trance. "W-what?" was all he could get out. "What? Why? How….Aang!" he whined.

Aang shrugged, feeling a sudden rush of heat in his ears. "I'm sorry Sokka…" he said, shrinking back. "I can't help it!"

Sokka slapped himself hard in the face, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He then shook his head, his cheek red with his handprint. "I just mean….why _Katara_? You're the **avatar**!" Sokka exclaimed. "You could have any girl you want! And you picked her??" Sokka eased himself onto the bed, trying to take it all in.

Aang relaxed a bit, sitting upright once again. "I dunno…I just do…" he lied. In fact, Aang knew exactly what he saw in Katara…her beautiful face, her extraordinary talent, her caring attitude, her driven attitude…but of course, he could never let her _brother_ know that; it would make things even more awkward than they already were.

Sokka rolled onto his back once again. "Aang…" he said slowly, "I think I'm gonna get some sleep."

Aang's jaw dropped slowly. Sokka was just gonna leave him alone like that?

"Sokka, why? Aren't you gonna help me?" he cried out.

Sokka looked at him, his eyes somewhat hollowed out. "I think I'm dreaming," he stated. "I'll help you in the morning…" he drifted off and rolled away so his back was facing Aang.

Aang sighed. The truth must have shocked him so much, he couldn't think. Aang sighed, feeling more awkward than before. _What did I do?_ He thought plaintively.

"Well…'night, Sokka." He said, turning out the light.

Aang felt extremely relieved when he heard Sokka's voice say, very nicely, he noticed: "Night Aang!"

Aang lay down, feeling very confused. What had just happened? He didn't even want to begin to think about it, so turned onto his side, and let himself drift off to sleep…

*****

Katara crept further down the hallway, hoping to be a stealthy as possible. The door to the boy's room was open a tad, which caused her to smile. Victory.

She made her way closer, now on tiptoe. She peeked inside. _Please don't be asleep, please don't be asleep…_she pleaded silently. Her heart fell as she realized both boys were completely out. She sighed, but made her way into the room quietly. She crept over to Aang's bed; he was asleep.

She smiled at his sleeping form, young and peaceful. She felt much sympathy for him—he was not the average kid. They all knew that. He had somewhat been deprived a normal boyhood, and she felt sorry for him.

She had the urge to reach out and touch his forehead, the blue arrow that lay on his bald head, but held herself back. She curled her fingers gently, and stepped backwards, controlling herself.

_I'll let him sleep…_ she thought, not wanting to break his peaceful slumber.

After all, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Bleh, I was hoping for it to be better, but I've been busy lately. :P Anyways, I'll try and update soon!!!**


End file.
